


She Had the World

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt, Song Lyrics, omg that’s actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Sometimes, you imagine that you’ll spend the rest of you’re life with the person/people you’re in love with. But sometimes, it doesn’t end like we hoped.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 6





	She Had the World

**Author's Note:**

> First song fic let’s gooooo!!! 
> 
> Here we have my comfort song, in the year I’ve listen to this one song, it’s saved me more times then I can count.

_ Kanan picked up her acoustic guitar from the it’s stand. Tuned it, then sat down on her bed. Dia sat next to her, cleaned her face dry from her tears. Kanan plucked the strings, starting the song. She focuses on her guitar as she starts to sing.  _

  
  
  


_ “She held the world upon a string _

_ But she didn't ever hold me _

_ Spun the stars on her fingernails _

_ But it never made her happy _

  
  
  


“Mari...Dia and I want to talk to you…” Kanan looked away from her, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. She and Dia sat down on either side of Mari. 

  
  
  


_ 'Cause she couldn't ever have me _

_ She said she'd won the world at a carnival _

_ But she could never win me _

_ 'Cause she couldn't ever catch me _

  
  
  


Mari looked at each of them confused. “Kanan, Dia, you’re making me really nervous. What’s going on?” They held Mari’s hands, ready to share what needs to be said. 

  
  
  


_ I, I know why _

_ Because when I look in her eyes _

_ I just see the sky _

_ When I look in her eyes _

_ Well I, just see the sky _

  
  
  


“Mari, all three of us need to break up.” At first, Mari didn’t say anything. Her eyes widened and the two could see the light fading from her eyes. Starting to breathe more heavily in a panic. 

  
  
  


_ I don't love you I'm just passing the time _

_ You could love me if I knew how to lie _

_ But who could love me? _

_ I am out of my mind _

_ Throwing a line out to sea _

_ To see if I can catch a dream _

  
  
  


“B-But why…? I thought we were happy together…” Tears started to form in her eyes. Her grip on their hands tightened. “I thought… we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together…” 

  
  
  


_ The sun was always in her eyes _

_ She didn't even see me _

_ But that girl had so much love _

_ She'd wanna kiss you all the time _

_ Yeah, she'd wanna kiss you all the time _

  
  
  


Dia spoke first. “I-I’m not ready to settle down… I have too many responsibilities and expectations to live up to right now. I’m not saying it has to end for us for good but, I can’t keep up with you anymore.” Mari took in Dia’s words. She hesitates but looks at Dia. Tears were in Dia’s eyes, flowing out just as hard as Mari. When she looked away, she paused before looking at Kanan. 

  
  
  


_ She said she won the world at a carnival _

_ But I'm sure I didn't ruin her _

_ Just made her more interesting _

_ I'm sure I didn't ruin her _

_ Just made her more interesting _

  
  
  


“It took me years to come to this realization. I do love you Mari, but I think I mistook the love I have for you. I don’t think I ever was in love with you, just in love with the idea of being by your side for the rest of our lives. As friends.” Mari started sobbing. Making no effort in holding back her cries. Kanan tried to put on a brave front, like she normally does. But she couldn’t help but feel guilty for putting Mari through all this pain. 

  
  
  


_ I, I know why _

_ Because when I look in her eyes _

_ I just see the sky _

_ When I look in her eyes _

_ Well I, I just see the sky _

  
  
  


“I can’t lie to myself anymore, Mari. Dia and I feel like this would be the best for all of us. We can all still be friends if we can still make it work.” Mari started to scream, and scream, and scream. Everything felt like it was falling apart. Everything felt so perfect to her, everything she could ever want, amazing people who she can proudly call her friends, and her two beautiful girlfriends. Now it feels like it can never be the same. Mari runs out of the run, screaming for them not to follow. Dia tried following her but her search came to an end when she lost her in the crowd outside. 

  
  
  


_ I don't love you I'm just passing the time _

_ You could love me if I knew how to lie _

_ But who could love me? _

_ I am out of my mind _

_ Throwing a line out to sea _

_ To see if I can catch a dream” _

  
  
  


_ Kanan played the last notes then put it back in its stand. She looked at Dia, who was getting her things to leave. No words were spoken but they can feel the pain the other had. Both knew this would be in their best interest. Mari would appreciate them being honest than them being in a relationship where they couldn’t handle it anymore.  _

  
  
  


_ Dia and Kanan share a sad look to each other before Dia walked out. Leaving Kanan in her small, yet empty, studio apartment. Leaving her to start crying with every repressed emotion she’s felt.  _


End file.
